KEEP ENGLAND BEAUTIFUL
(Rocky comes out from his house and sighs) Rocky: Another beautiful Sunday in England. Nothing can ruin my good mood today! (Ginger looks out of his window) Ginger: Good morning Rocky! Rocky: (walks by) Ignoring, ignoring! (cha chas down the street and steps on gum then he falls down the road and stands up) Chewing gum!? That's disgusting! (pulls his foot away but the gum stays on his foot) Oh c'mon! (tries pulling it off with his hands but they get stuck, then tries both of them and his head gets stuck. Then uses head and hands but gets even more stuck. He then tries blowing it but it bursts and Squidward gets covered in gum. Tries to get it off again and it turns into a bow-tie and he gets it off) People who litter really bug me! (chuckles it) Litterbugs. (laughing) Litterbugs! (gum ends up in front of an police officer, Mrs. Tweedy, he picks it up, squezes it, smells it, chews it, blows a bubble' and spits it) Officer: Litter!.... (sees Rocky) Ah Ha! Rocky: (continues laughing) Bugs. litter.. litter.. bugs Officer: Hey you! Did you throw this gum away? Rocky: Yes I did, and I like to complain Officer: ah.. So you admit that you are a litterbug? Rocky: What? No! no no, I just stepped in it! Officer: Oh you sure did buddy.You disgust me...(Puts the gum in Rocky's mouth and writes a ticket.) Maybe this will teach you not to treat the world as your own personal trash can! Squidward: Bikini Bottom P.D Ticket for littering. Penalty: COMMUNITY SERVICE!? __________________________________________________________________ (camera zooms to a park where people are picking trash) Rocky: Stupid Policeman, I'm no litter bug! (sees there's no more trash left) Hey! No more trash! Looks like I'm done! (camera zooms out a little to sow to Fowler.) Fowler: Here,you can have mine. (gives his trash to Rocky to clean up) Rocky: (sighs) Can things get any worse? Locky: Of course they can! Rocky: Daagh! Locky Rhodes! My arch foe from band class! Locky: Stuck doing community service eh? Court ordered? Rocky: No! I am..um..er..volunteering! Yeah, I'm cleaning up England, selflessly devoting my time to a worthy cause. Locky: Oooh! Maybe if you clean up Bikini Bottom they'll build a statue of you! Oh wait! They've already built one...of me! (camera zooms out to show a statue of Locky with a trash stick and a trash bag) I cleaned up all of Bikini Bottom in one week. Agnes: Bless you Squiliam Fancyson! Bless you! Rocky: (growls) Hmph! I'll clean up England in a day! Locky: Ooh! Let me help you out (sneezes on a tissue and drops it) There! That should get you started. Tah-tah! (officer walks by,sees the tissue and writes another ticket for Rocky) __________________________________________________________________ (Rocky is at the main road) Rocky: Locky thinks he sooo amazing! (picks trash) Phew! (wipes his forehead and sees that his trash bag is getting full) Hmmm, I've gotta find some place to dump this litter. (sees a trash can) Oh oh oh! Perfect! (opens it) Full! There all full! How am I gonna hold all this...(sees a kid with his wagon, thinks and trips him) Kid: Whoops! __________________________________________________________________ (Rocky uses the wagon for keeping the trash and an old lady walks out) Babs: Oh, is it trash day? I thought it was Tuesday! Rocky: What? No! Babs: (puts her trash in the wagon) Hey everybody, it's trash day! All Chickens: TRASH DAY!? (they start putting their trash in the wagon) Rocky: Hey! Hold on! Stop! I'm not the garbage man! (there's a lot of trash on the wagon) Help. (a hand gets out of a bag,unties the string and out comes Ginger) Ginger: I'll help you Rocky! Rocky: Why are you in a trash bag? Ginger: I wanted to study the complete life cycle of a Krabby Patty (takes out a Krabby Patty) tch-tch-tch, all alone. poor guy.(jumps to the ground) I could get rid of your trash Rocky! Rocky: No thank you! I'll do it myself. Ginger: Please let me help! Rocky: No. Ginger: Please? Rocky: No. Ginger: Pretty please? Rocky: No way! Ginger: Pretty please with candy sprinkles on top? Rocky: Listen closely, I don't need your help! I would rather be beaten to a pulp! Kid: That's him mommy! That's the man who stole my wagon! Beat him to a pulp! Ginger: Hi lady! (the muscular mother beats up Rocky, dumps the trash on Rocky and leaves with her son and his wagon. The officer Tweedy passes by and writes another ticket for Rocky) Ginger: Can I help you now? Rocky: Alright! Fine! You can help me. Ginger: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Thank you Rocky. Rocky: Well.. you gonna help me!? Ginger: First, close you're eyes! Rocky: Why? Ginger: C'mon! Rocky: Fine! (closes his eyes) Now what? Rocky: No peeking. Rocky: Oh brother. Ginger: Ok! You can open your eyes now! Rocky: Oh, this so stuuuuuu..(sees that the trash has vanished)..pid. It's gone! Where did you put the trash? Ginger: (chuckles) I put it in.... Rocky: Know what? Do care! The trash is gone. Thanks Ginger, I love you a little more now. Ginger: Rocky that...that's a beautiful thing to say! __________________________________________________________________ (Rocky and Ginger walk to their huts in Tweedy's Farm) Rocky: Well I don't know how you did it but thank you for getting rid of all that trash. They'll have that statue of me built in no time! (he enters his house which is made out of the trash where is junk kettle is steaming. He pours out nails and bolts into his junk cup. He drinks it and has some junk toast with junk butter. He then has a junky bath and starts to sleep in his junk bed .He then sniffs,realizes all the junk, then screams while running out of the house and gasps) My house! Officer: Is this yours? Rocky: Yes. (officer gives Rocky his fourth ticket. The ticket falls down and the police arrives again) Officer: tch-tch-tch, some people never learn. (gives him his fifth ticket and walks away) (Squidward's veins crunch up to form 'I AM ANGRY') Ginger: I am angry? Rocky why are you angry? Rocky: Ginger. what's this? Ginger: Your garbage. Rocky: Where's my house? Ginger: On top of your garbage. (camera zooms out and shows Rocky's house) The dump was closed. (Rocky sighs) So I bought it here. Rocky: (sighs again) How? Ginger: Like this. (absorbs all of Rocky's garbage and Rocky gasps) Do you wanna try? (garbage falls out of her mouth) Rocky: Of all the garbage that comes out of your mouth, this is the least annoying. (laughs and the officer comes and gives him another ticket) Ginger: Hey Rocky...(more garbage falls from his mouth and the officer takes out his notepad and pencil) Rocky: Wait! Zip it! I have an idea! (Rocky goes and comes back with a trash can) Here stand in this. (Ginger stands in the bin) See ya, sucker! (laughs). Officer: Are you Ginger Rhodes? Rocky: Neptune no! Officer: (sees the trash can belongs to Ginger) So you have the kicks to put your trash in other people's bins eh? (gives Squidward another ticket) __________________________________________________________________ (Rocky and Ginger walk through the streets) Rocky: The were gonna make statue of me! (cries) Ginger: Oh a statue eh? Hey Squidward! Look! (shows a blanket which has a figure under it.) Rocky: What is that?! Ginger: Your very own statue! Squidward: Really?! (SpongeBob throws the cloak away to reveal a smelly statue of Squidward made out of garbage. The music winds down) Garbage. I'm made of garbage Ginger: You sure are! Locky: (laughs) Great job Ginger you even captured his smell. The scent of failiure. (the smell melts Locky's statue) My glorious statue! Officer: This is your statue? Locky: It was. (the officer gives Squiliam a ticket) Rocky: Hhhhhha! Thanks Ginger! (officer coughs to catch Rocky's attention and a can falls down from the statue. The officer gives Rocky and Ginger a ticket.)